


Venom Drabbles

by ilostmynuts



Category: Spider-Man (Ultimateverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:57:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilostmynuts/pseuds/ilostmynuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker encounters Venom. A ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Venom Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Written in May 2007 for a challenge I cannot remember.

Walking home from work, Peter rubs his eyes. He’s exhausted. While he was gone, the technologically retarded journalists at the Daily Bugle had decided to work on the website themselves. Sorting out their mistakes had taken hours. How could adults be so stupid? 

It hadn’t helped that Jameson had been on his case all night, blaming him for the mess. It totally wasn’t his fault! Besides, adding new stories to the site shouldn’t be that hard! 

He sighs. He was just going to go home and pass out in bed, he decides. 

Of course, with that thought, his Spider-sense tingles. 

 

It doesn’t so much tingle as blast the feeling of “Danger!” into every nerve. He stumbles and looks around wildly in the dark. The silent Queens houses look back at him, their front porch lights glowing steadily in the gloomy New York night. 

“Who’s there?” he shouts. His Spider-sense won’t stop tingling, just growing so strong it hurts. He wants to curl in on himself from the pain. 

Low laughter sounds in response to his call. 

“Hello dear cousin.” 

A figure materializes from the shadows, a black-clothed figure with familiar blond hair, goatee, and blue eyes. 

“Eddie?” Peter asks incredulously. 

 

Hands tucked casually into the pockets of his black jacket, Eddie grins at him and for a moment Peter is taken back to a simpler time. 

His Spider-sense quickly brings him back to reality. Eddie’s grin is a dark and calculating one. 

“What are you doing here?” he asks warily. 

“I’m hungry.”

“What?” 

“They’ve been looking for me, but I’m not stupid. I’m always hungry.” 

“What are you talking about?” 

Eddie’s grin bares rapidly sharpening teeth and widens impossibly. Black tendrils from his jacket scuttle up his face, over his body, coiling and shifting over Eddie’s body. 

“We’re sssso hungry.” 

 

 

Peter fights. He kicks, he punches, he webs, but nothing seems to help.

“Eddie, please stop this!” 

Tentacles seize and lift him high into the air. Peter struggles and tears at the black tendrils holding him but they reform, clean and neat and far too strong. 

“No, no, no, cousin,” Eddie chides.

He’s slammed down on the ground. More struggles lead to another thump against hard concrete and he goes limp, certain at least two ribs have been broken. 

“Eddie,” he moans. 

“Eddie? I’m not Eddie anymore.” 

Long inhuman tongue swipes across his face, tasting the blood there.

“I’m Venom.” 

 

 

Venom pins him to the cold concrete. Peter pushes back, but he’s dazed and hurt and weakened. 

“Need you,” Venom hisses into his ear, flicking tongue making him shudder. “We need you cousssssin.” 

He can feel the tendrils of black slowly start to cover him, warm and thick and wrong, and suddenly he feels a voice in his head and he starts to scream against it, but it’s too strong and he can’t say a word or do a thing. 

“Relax,” it whispers. “Give in to us.” 

Then there is a crash, a loud snap and whir, and Venom screams. 

 

Pain. Venom felt so much pain and Peter could feel it too. They scream together, but Venom starts sliding off of him, the connection slowly breaking. 

Familiar voice. 

“Do it again.” 

“But sir, the kid-”

“Will be fine. Do it again.” 

“Yes sir.” 

Another snap and whir and this time Peter can see the blue blasts coming from their weapons. He flinches as Venom screams again, this time Eddie’s voice much more obvious, but they are no longer connected, Venom too busy trying to escape to worry about feeding or bonding. 

“Get him in the stasis field!” 

Peter looks away. 

 

“Hey.” 

Peter stares blearily up at the man standing above him. 

“Don’t talk,” says Fury and motions for a medic. 

Peter laughs and says, “Forgot my costume again” 

“Thank God for small favors,” Fury replies. 

“You look weird. Did I hurt my eye? Could I get a cool eye patch too?” 

“I think your eye’ll be fine kid.” 

“Darn. Wanted to be a pirate,” Peter says, words beginning to slur as the medic injects him with something.

“Can’t help you there.” 

Things go black as he hears Fury mutter, “Damn, kid, you have one shitty life.”


End file.
